The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
Vehicle comfort systems have become indispensable in modern life. Nowadays, passengers may enjoy high-end integrated electronic systems that may enhance their riding experience. Particularly, climate control systems have been pervasively built into all kinds of modern vehicles. Ventilation systems may be necessary to enable climate control in an enclosed space of a vehicle. However, ventilation systems may also exacerbate the contamination of pollutants or noxious odor throughout the vehicle.